


Three Times The Excuses Of Chae Hyongwon Are Lame And The Last Time That Is The Same

by xxxrottexi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxrottexi/pseuds/xxxrottexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoseok had a crush on his model neighbour. As a result, he hesitated whether he should continue keeping video chat sex with a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times The Excuses Of Chae Hyongwon Are Lame And The Last Time That Is The Same

三次蔡亨源理由蹩脚,最后一次他一如从前(双元|短)

 

 

>>>1  
你是说你最近有了个约会对象?李玟赫躺在申浩锡床上,踹了一脚从刚刚给他开完门就懒散倒进床垫里的申浩锡本人,对方痛呼了声,歪斜着脑袋指正了他,不是约会,就是在网路上......那个......  
李玟赫紧随着那拉长的意有所指翻了一个白眼.  
你要不要看看我们聊过的话?申浩锡拉过撇在床头的平板,划开屏幕登录账号,满脸嫌恶的李玟赫挣扎了半天凑过来,扫了几眼就一把推开因为厚颜无耻翻看记录而露出隐微笑意的他,你可真下流,这不是什么好评述,然而他照单全收,还一板一眼的阐明了事实,用近于褒奖的一句话.  
那对方可比我擅长多了,我是说,呃,他特别专业.  
但那你也真的超——下流诶!是和陌生人吧?是吧?李玟赫撇撇嘴,仍然带着夸张的嫌弃态度推搡着他.  
别说的好像我从生下来就认识你一样.他一把推了回去,任对方无穷无尽的哼哝埋进了枕头里,下地给那个特意跑来朝他借期末复习资料的小混蛋找起了笔记,对方厌弃归厌弃,还抱着他的平板来回翻看不撒手,当然嘴边不屑一顾的指指点点也不见半分止息,厌烦极了,他被聒噪的头昏脑涨,后悔刚开始就不该抱着分享的心意和李玟赫说这档事,这本来很寻常吧.  
大概吧,申浩锡把笔记搬到李玟赫眼前,在对方举起平板指着里面传来的一张有关他网路聊天对象的一张赤裸腿间的特写照片时,他终于不确定的这么迟疑了一秒钟.  
你喜欢这样的?......底下很大的那种?  
我本来取向就很正常,李玟赫.  
......哇哦.  
对方关掉了记录,伴随着虚伪的感叹又翻了一个白眼,抱起那堆笔记在他大打出手前打算跑路,临到门前却向他终于露了甜腻到几近作呕的笑来,比起爱你我还是爱你的笔记更多啊,我们哥.  
是是那你千万别老缠着我.申浩锡一点不带挽留的打发他,直到听到惯常沉寂的走廊响动和稀稀拉拉的夹着他名字的对话后趿拉着拖鞋挪过来,李玟赫你咋这么多事,他犹自问出口,直到对上门口高高瘦瘦满脸赧然似发红的那个.  
......亨源?  
说是你的邻居哦.李玟赫从门口退开挤回了客厅,转过身背对着门口时冲他挤眉弄眼.  
打......打扰了浩锡哥,我,我就是想问一下,哥你家断电了吗?  
啊没,他挑了挑眉,对着那张白净打眼的脸笑容蓦地变得十足温和.  
哦,哦那大概是我自己家的问题,我去找找楼下物业!  
目送他的邻居慌慌张张几乎夺路而逃的模样申浩锡心情大好,转过身直面李玟赫一脸老实交代的八卦脸都似乎可以全然既往不咎了,你邻居就和模特般好看,哇哦.  
介绍你认识?他回敬回去,收获对方连连摆手的拒绝,我可不基.  
诶话说你有这么好看的邻居还要找网路色情聊天对象,申浩锡你可真......  
人家也不基.他遏止住对方铺天盖地袭来的话头,诚恳的与李玟赫讲.  
那就是你喜欢的类型,肯定是了,李玟赫点点头,最后想起什么似的又露出讨打的笑来,你喜欢底下大的,对吧,然后等不及他的报复一个人从门口溜了出去,申浩锡后知后觉想了想他的邻居,蔡亨源裸呈着的细白笔直的一双长腿和罩进家居短裤里的裆间鼓囊囊一团,哦是挺大的,李玟赫那小子说的对.  
蔡亨源是他喜欢的型.

 

 

>>>2  
_元虎:我朋友说你老二很大._

  
打出这句话时申浩锡想这大概会是一晚上激烈的色情聊天或是视频性爱的最好发端,距离上一次和这个人做这种事间隔了大概三五天,他诚实的发现他确实是想念了.  
想念一个未曾谋面的,只用网路传来的字句和摄像头下对方裸呈的亢奋的身体来让他达到性高潮的陌生人.  
这么想果然不太像话,考虑了片刻下午李玟赫的过激反应,他突然有点为那个小可怜设身处地的心境了.  
对方迟迟没有回复,他把平板扔在一边,起身去开笔电,鉴于与对方的维系只有这么屈指可数的一个途径,他除了无望的候在一边别无他法,最后厌倦的跑去厨房泡了杯咖啡.  
回来时提示灯闪得欢快,他一面在笔电上登录着账号一面可耻的迫不及待先戳开消息,这样称颂的话大概怪异非常,对方回了一句,让他有点后知后觉的腾起一丝半毫的抱歉感.

  
_吟游诗人:原来你会和朋友分享这种照片._  
_元虎:如果这让你觉得冒犯的话,那么......抱歉?_  
_吟游诗人:只是感谢你朋友的坦承._  
_元虎:......哇哦._  
_吟游诗人:那你怎么想的?_

  
这句话从屏幕上跃出时申浩锡顿了顿打字的手,脑海里不觉浮现出下午李玟赫还在时特意翻看给他的照片,第一次收到那种特写照时他吓了一跳,但他很快习惯如常,在对方往后三番两次打开摄像头对准下半身的境况下.  
他竟然熟识一个陌生人的老二超过对方的脸,这个认知几乎让他满面通红.

  
_元虎:呃,很好,很大._  
_元虎:你看起来非常性感._  
_吟游诗人:其实这也是我想对你说的话._  
_吟游诗人:方便告诉我今天穿着什么吗?_

  
申浩锡胡乱拽了把罩在身上的贴身背心,慢吞吞坦承的回复了一句话.

  
_元虎:黑色背心,还有家居短裤._  
_吟游诗人:那我几乎迫不及待想从你裸露的锁骨上亲吻下去了._

  
申浩锡盯着屏幕呼吸猛然急促,从脊髓下好像当真蛰伏出吮吻在锁骨处的酥麻快意,这让他几乎浑身颤抖.

  
_元虎:那你会帮我把背心脱掉吗?_  
_吟游诗人:我会直接隔着布料吻在你胸口,慢慢吮吸你粉色的乳头,你知道,我见过的,把它们用牙齿和嘴唇慰藉到肿胀起来,变成深色,你一向喜欢这个,会恳请我用力,然后我会一路吻下去,吻到你的内裤边,掀起你的背心,在你漂亮的腹肌周围统统留下印记._  
_吟游诗人:因为你看起来那样性感,我大概会被你的模样迷住._  
_元虎:非常高兴你这么想,我想我现在要因为你热昏头了._

  
申浩锡看着屏幕上排布的字句,臆想下赤裸的亲密几乎让他头晕目眩,他颤栗的打出字句,对方迅即回复过来.

  
_吟游诗人:那你最好脱掉它,你的背心,好让我可以直接慰藉到你的每寸皮肤._  
_吟游诗人:你最近还在为了我健身吗?_  
_元虎:呃,是,每天._  
_吟游诗人:那可真是棒极了,我是说你流汗的身体,线条完美的肌肉,还有你因为我沉迷的表情._  
_吟游诗人:你如果能统统展现给我就好了._

  
在他依言脱掉被汗湿的背心时,看到了来自于对方的视频请求,他调了调摄像头后点开他,对方穿着贴身内裤的下半身和从敞开的白色衬衣中间裸呈而出的虽然略带瘦削但坚实的腹肌径自闯入视线.  
这份最直截了当的视觉刺激,让他还束缚在内裤下的性器几乎立时硬了起来.

  
_吟游诗人:你已经硬了吧._

  
他有点不好意思的动了动腿聊胜于无的遮掩了下,然后倾着身子打出话.

  
_元虎:大概因为你比我印象里还要迷人._  
_吟游诗人:你也是,你简直棒透了._

  
他看到对方手从内裤边沿探了进去,布料盖住了手的动作,但无法直观看到而旺盛的好奇心和期待感简直一把自心底牢牢攥住他,他把家居裤往下褪,褪到膝弯时也不耐的探进了手,阴茎在当下硬的发痛,他简直能摸到从龟头处缓慢淌出的腺液来.

  
_元虎:我,我可以脱掉它吗?_

  
他粗喘着,勉力打出请求的话.

  
_吟游诗人:如你所想._

  
他一把拽下内裤,抓住完全勃起的性器从根部急迫的捋动起来,然而全移不开眼,死死盯着视频窗口,看对方充满余裕的将双腿间全然的风景展现于他,是真的很大,他喉根发哑,怔忡似的喃喃感叹了声,提示音一响,对方在这时候发来句话.

  
_吟游诗人:不吝惜于称赞的你简直可爱极了._  
_吟游诗人:可爱到让我想操进你嘴巴里,看你给我口交,或者干脆直接操弄你欠干的小屁股,你一定喜欢这个,操在你前列腺上的感觉,因为你的老二一直流水._

  
申浩锡整张脸涨得通红,他知道他分明怀着那份可耻的期待感,直到后知后觉察觉到自己忘记关掉麦,有点怨艾的斥责过去.

  
_元虎:你应该告诉我忘记关麦了._  
_吟游诗人:你声音明明性感透顶._

  
元虎.  
他听到自己除了接连的打字声和断续的喘息低吟外的别的声音,那是个男人的声音,大概因着网路失真了几分,却仍因着完全的,彻底的擒住他,那头一次听过的声音陌生的打紧,又存留着一两分离奇的熟稔,让他几乎依随着立时达到高潮.

  
_元虎:你他妈的,真的,简直要命._  
_吟游诗人:非常高兴你喜欢这个,礼尚往来的礼物._  
_元虎:我快到了,不说了._

  
打完这句后他把手从键盘上彻底撤开去,专心致志的慰藉起自己完全怒张的性器,大概屏幕对面同样有个性感透顶的男人手淫给他的看的视觉刺激仍旧让他兴奋得打紧,他盯着对方同样在掌心里来回的性器,确认关掉麦后肆无忌惮的呻吟出声,最后在濒于顶峰不觉骂出的粗鄙话中射在了自己手心和腹部上.  
好半刻平复过来他倾着身子凑过去打字,大概爽快透顶,连同平时十足留心的摄像机角度都未曾看管,他一整个下颌和嘴唇都借着网路全然呈现给对方,他毫无自知,只慢吞吞的把感受一字一句的打了出来.

  
_元虎:和你哪怕视频性爱都棒极了._

  
许久他看着对方射出来后擦了擦手用扔在一边的平板回复了他.

  
_吟游诗人:你这样会让我真的想哪天亲吻你的嘴唇的,它们看起来比想象中还好._  
_吟游诗人:希望能有那样的机会,晚安,亲爱的._  
_元虎:晚安:)_

  
随着视频的中断申浩锡闭合起笔电倒在了床铺上,裤子没提起来,腿间腹部还都沾着自己的精液,看起来糟糕透顶,但他当下连走到浴室的力气好像都消耗殆尽了.  
这是他想过千百次的话,那家伙辣极了,真的辣的要命.  
好像是他二十多年里碰到的最棒的那一个.

 

 

>>>3  
你可以挽留一下我的感情,我现在和你的笔记分手了.  
申浩锡看着李玟赫从他的一堆笔记中探出脑袋来说得诚意十足,把那家伙放进门,看他大摇大摆坐到自己床上,申浩锡同样诚恳的回答了他,很抱歉我并不想.  
也对.对方厚颜无耻的首肯了他,你竟然不能替我考完这么多门,我们的感情确实破裂了.  
如果你不想连同能让你及格的笔记也失去的话.  
他看着对方最后夸张的抱住了他的胳膊完全的痛改前非模样,终于面上显出了愚弄到对方的笑意来,李玟赫犹自抱着他不撒手,直到被他因为在酷热难耐的夏日抱成一团而膨胀的嫌恶推到了床铺另一边.  
他们终于挨过全然苦意的考试周迎来暑假,这也意味着,李玟赫天上天下绝顶的这一份聒噪大概要全天候围绕着他,他心烦意乱的埋进枕头中去,把那家伙又踹得更远了些,你应该去找个人约会,最后埋首在枕头中他真诚的建议道.  
那个该约会的人是你,网路色情聊天爱好者.对方转过脑袋,日常向他翻了白眼.  
提起这个他慢吞吞的向对方问出话,那如果哪天他真的和我约的话我该不该答应,李玟赫盯着他难得的肃静了数秒钟,最后连人带枕头的向他招呼过来.  
你居然还是和那个人?!  
有什么不对的.申浩锡没躲开结结实实被拍了下,顶着乱糟糟的脑袋戾气十足的回问过去.  
很不对啊你是热衷网路色情聊天还是热衷那个人?隐私呢,新鲜感呢,这位朋友?!  
李玟赫几乎尖叫着苦口婆心劝诫过来,他厌倦的将脑袋埋得更深,闷闷的声音递送过来,那家伙真的很好,很性感,我们也很契合,碰上这样的很不容易,可以了吗.  
......我一点不想听一个网路色情聊天爱好者把他的经历讲成罗曼史.  
我也不想听你对一个压根不认识的人指指点点.他听到李玟赫最后哀叹了一句,耐心全无的回答了他.  
......申浩锡你真是个混蛋.  
如你所愿.  
他挑了挑眉毛,打算下地去冰箱给自己和对方拿瓶饮料,门铃声在这时突然响起来,他踩着鞋走过去一开,入眼的又是他的邻居因为局促而涨红却打眼非常的那张脸.  
我,我前两天有工作去了别的城市,带回点当地的特产,给哥带了点.  
他的邻居甚至不敢直视他,一直盯着自己的脚面看,感觉对方简直可爱透顶,让开身子征询似的问他,也太麻烦你了,要进来坐坐吗?  
对方踟蹰了好半刻重重的点了点头,在门口换掉了鞋,跟着他走了进来.  
哇哦这不是你的邻居吗申浩锡.  
李玟赫躺在床上胡乱挥了把手.  
你朋友在......这样方便吗? 蔡亨源紧张的看着他,视线抖个不停.  
那混蛋和所有人都能成了朋友.他安抚的笑了笑,给对方拉过把椅子,自己挤开李玟赫坐在了床边,玟赫,他指了指别有意味扫向他的家伙,对方也立时应景的嚷了句亨源,我知道你名字,我们上次不是也算见过嘛,让蔡亨源绷紧倚靠着椅子的脊背稍稍松弛下来.  
我没有想到哥家里有人......他听对方喃喃着,慢吞吞的讲,然而至交亲故平日再互损这当口却着实有够统一战线,李玟赫听到这句抓起手机就径自跑去浴室打电话,再冲出来已是演技满分风风火火模样,刘基贤那小子喊我吃饭,你,没有,顺势踹了他一脚,他压根无暇分心看顾趁乱悄悄摸摸报复他的李玟赫,那小子突如其来的眼里百段,申浩锡分明该是谢谢他的.  
公寓只剩下申浩锡和蔡亨源两个时,一直将视线递送过来的蔡亨源终于吞吞吐吐的讲,其实,其实......浩锡哥,除了工作前两天同事还给了我两张海洋馆的票,我在这边没什么熟的人,哥方便的话,我们......一起?  
你这个模特居然没有约会对象,申浩锡惊讶极了.  
没,没的,我没......那么哥有时间吗?蔡亨源简直抢白似的连连否认这个,最后又坚决的再次向他邀约.  
他一定不想知道他现下自己笑到夸张显眼到什么地步去.  
任何时间都好,我是说,只要你有空的话.  
申浩锡终于看到蔡亨源如释负重的吁出口气,对方电话不合时宜的在这当下响起来,蔡亨源满面歉意的接了电话,挂断后语气中是全然的失望意味,我临时有个工作,大概得先走了.  
那我们回头见?  
他满面笑意的与对方作别,还做了几乎傻气过头的事.  
他向蔡亨源眨了眨眼睛.

 

 

>>>4  
托我的福......二人世界?  
申浩锡再拿起手机,果然看到即便已经不在他公寓现场直击却仍然八卦之心不死的李玟赫足够揶揄的简讯,他心情大好的回复回去,没有,他刚好接了个电话,很快就走掉了,结果立时收到对方取笑意味更为分明的说辞.  
那么申浩锡,活该你永远空虚又寂寞.  
但他约我,两个人,去海洋馆:)  
......哇哦.他可不基,你原话.  
这让他简直都可以想象得出那小子隔着屏幕向他翻了白眼.  
大概我魅力比较大?他厚颜无耻的,勉强带着佯作的征询态度更讨打的问了过去,果不其然下一秒一大堆作呕的表情发了过来,李玟赫几个字夹在里面,嫌恶都要从屏幕里溢流而出了.  
那祝厚脸皮又下流的你,早日有男朋友.  
啊啊啊太便宜你了,那可是模特男友啊!!!  
......哦,对了他带过来的点心很好吃:)  
你要是一个人吃完就死定了,申浩锡.  
你刚刚说了什么,我把聊天记录清空了:)  
老子有刘基贤做饭,再见!  
随着一个中指的表情包过来李玟赫简讯的狂轰滥炸终于终止,申浩锡一个人躺在床上,又向上翻了翻扫了一遍那小子的话,男朋友,那小子满目的嫌弃中只有这三个字打眼的不行,申浩锡又倒进枕头中去,还是没有遏制住因为这三个字成真的可能性而不住的笑声.  
没啥难于坦承的,他的邻居,蔡亨源,近于陌生和熟识中间的界限,是他中意和想要约会的对象.  
而这种虚妄的想法好像在刚刚突然真实到几乎行迹可辨了.  
简直就像是白日做梦.  
好半刻他把脑袋从枕头中挽救出来,看到提示灯又在闪动,腹诽着那小子有完没完按亮了屏幕.  
居然是好久因为考试周的接连苦役而没有再联系过的那个性感透顶的家伙.

  
_吟游诗人:是最近很忙吗?_

  
哦,他咂舌,线下和中意的家伙有了意想不到的巨大进展,让他几乎将网路上这个抛诸脑后了,他立时回复过去,却感觉心情突然怪异极了.

  
_元虎:之前一直在考试,这两天刚放假._  
_吟游诗人:抱歉我忘掉你说过你是个学生._  
_元虎:那你更该抱歉我连你的工作都没被告知过._

  
他熟练的回出些调情意味的话,但始终提不起兴致,想着和蔡亨源的约会,好像心不在焉极了.

  
_吟游诗人:我和你一样,都是学生._  
_元虎:你那样性感......天,真的没想到._

  
他是真的一时讶异极了,对方呈现给他的赤裸的身体虽然瘦削但线条漂亮比例完美,几乎像个天生的模特,他又不觉想到蔡亨源,那种连贯的色情感让他有点赧然般面上发了红.

  
_元虎:我以为你是模特._  
_吟游诗人:你的敏锐和你性感又可爱的模样简直一样迷人._  
_吟游诗人:不算模特,但偶尔做做兼职._

  
他盯着这几个字,怔忡了好半刻,和网路另一面那家伙全数的对话无非是各式各样满足欲求的下流荤话,但他唐突的想和对方聊聊自己的约会对象,虽然似乎有点不合时宜过头了.

  
_元虎:你这么说起来,我今天答应了和一个模特的约会._  
_吟游诗人:......你有男友?_  
_元虎:不算吧,我们才打算约会._  
_吟游诗人:那对他一定是天大的幸运了._  
_吟游诗人:能和你约会的话._

  
大概只是惯熟褒奖般的说辞,他却突兀的想起头一次对方在网路上搭讪来时双方约定俗成关系只维系在线上的许诺,如果和那家伙约会怎么样,和那样棒透的家伙约会的话他还会应许蔡亨源吗,但这种念头浮现的瞬即却让他对自己立时厌弃极了.

  
_元虎:谢谢:)_  
_元虎:如果我往后真的有男友的话......_

  
他顿住了,不知道要如何讲下去才好.

  
_吟游诗人:只要你还想联系我,那么随时欢迎._  
_元虎:你很习惯这种事?_  
_吟游诗人:没,只是想往后无论还是不是这样的关系._  
_吟游诗人:我都能和你当个朋友._  
_元虎:哇哦......那你可真是糟透了._

  
他干巴巴打出这几个字,对这里面隐匿的可能性全然不敢深想.

  
_吟游诗人:我对你有欲望这件事始终坦诚._  
_吟游诗人:那可以互相珍惜一下你为数不多的单身日子吗,比方说,现在?_

  
对方发来了视频请求,这再寻常不过,他们本来就是这样的关系,交集的点无非植根于彼此的欲念罢了,申浩锡摸摸自己家居裤下软趴趴的阴茎,却分明晓得自己这时这点,是真的完全兴味索然了.  
他拒绝了对方的视频请求.

  
_元虎:......非常抱歉._  
_元虎:我大概,现在不太想._  
_吟游诗人:这对你不是什么需要抱歉的事._  
_吟游诗人:那希望约会愉快:)_  
_吟游诗人:晚安._  
_元虎:晚安._

  
慢吞吞的打出这几个字,申浩锡按灭了手机,对于突然横生起想见见蔡亨源的念头他说不出所以然,但兴许李玟赫说的对,比起和蔡亨源小心翼翼的约会的谋划,和一个网路色情聊天的对象哪怕调情千万次,算什么堂堂正正的罗曼史.  
他把手机抓起来,又放回去,最后也没有遵从心意向蔡亨源道一句晚安.

 

 

>>>5  
可以告诉我,两个基佬逛海洋馆的感觉好吗?  
直到李玟赫向申浩锡问起这个时,申浩锡自己才不得不可耻的承认从那次约会之后他已经将这事在大脑中回放了无数次,那当然好的要命,几乎出乎寻常,虽然他压根没有记住他们在海洋馆里看了哪些海洋生物或者去了哪几个展馆,但对于他的邻居,蔡亨源的了解,好像一步横跨过堪堪知道个皮毛的阀口,兴趣,爱好,甚至因为一个人独自来到这座城市下潜藏的无穷止尽和对方温顺面貌下大相径庭的抱怨,好像都让他迷恋到着魔见鬼的地步去.  
他们趣向如此志同道合,他想,甚至好像后知后觉着会后悔之前关系生疏到只是邻居这样如此浅尝辄止似的,但是他始终没有向对方坦明一丝半毫几乎溢流而出的爱意,蔡亨源大抵眼神同样柔情蜜意,然而也没有.  
那份慢慢蛰伏而出的亲近,大略只能从开始互传的简讯和偶尔刻意至极的电梯间偶遇下窥见分毫.  
然而还是足够让单身许久的他亢奋到不能自持.  
大概比和你,好——一千倍吧.  
他没有半分情谊的这么残酷的回答了李玟赫,然后整个人傻笑着接受了对方几乎暴风疾雨般的枕头攻击.  
......我要远离你们这对狗男男,我是说真的.快去隔壁你男友那边,从我视线里消失!  
这明明是他的公寓吧,他暗自腹诽着,但是停顿了半刻重点却跑偏去,三分两分的不甘心,总有的吧,但还是指正了那小子的话.  
就只是约会......他还不是我男友.  
......所以你的厚脸皮和没下限呢,申浩锡?  
李玟赫讶异到猛睁大了眼,完全难以置信似的.  
就是约会,约会!我是很认真的.他诚恳的这么讲.  
你邻居,他理由蹩脚成那样还想着法子和你搭讪,真不知道你在纠结什么事.  
所以让你主动一次很难咯,笨蛋.  
李玟赫劈头盖脸教训他一通,指着公寓挂钟上深夜的时间点兴致缺缺的关门走人,然而简直是一般近似的路数,那小子几乎变了掉的声音在走廊又炸开,哇,哇哦,只是意味不明的感叹.  
他顺着门铃声打开门,看到裹在浴巾里头发湿漉漉顶着洗发水泡沫的蔡亨源,还有表情简直贱格到让他只想上手揍人的李玟赫.  
他,他找你有事.他听到李玟赫揶揄的意味简直重极了.  
抱歉,浩,浩锡哥,我公寓里面的喷头突然洗澡中间坏掉不流水了,可以方便借用一下浴室吗?  
怎么他的邻居每次站在他门前都是局促到满面通红的模样.  
比起性感,真是可爱惨了.  
他让开身子,完全没有他想的拉着对方去了浴室来,还贴心的说明了向那边拧龙头出热水,李玟赫这个扬言要走人的混蛋全程站在门口围观,他去关门,才被那家伙一把拦住.  
李玟赫凑他耳边,声低低的,但话说的十成十的混账.  
往后记着谢谢我啊,为了你俩今晚上,我把他家门关了.  
然后留下了满脸错愕和后知后觉连耳根都发红的他一个人.  
去他妈的李玟赫.  
他不会说他对那万分之一的可能性期待极了.

 

 

>>>6  
要命,这个进展,要命,躺在一片黑暗中,申浩锡脊背绷紧到几乎肌肉酸痛的地步.  
他在这个晚上到底干了什么,天,把约会过的暧昧对象接进家中洗澡,在对方浑身赤裸的情况下送了自己的毛巾和内裤,不是有意的看了,但居然真的看了对方赤裸的腿间,这些统统不提也罢,但在对方感谢似打算离开时他居然有够厚颜无耻的这么讲,你带着钥匙吗,玟赫那小子刚刚怕你丢了东西把你家门闭住了,说到最后简直通红着脸抬不起头.  
然后迎着对方喃喃着提出了建议,现在再去楼下拿备份钥匙太迟了吧.  
......不介意的话,要不要住我家?  
谢天谢地,蔡亨源回答了一个好字.  
所以在这片静默里尴尬成这样都是他一手造成的,申浩锡默默拉高被子遮住一整个脑袋,让对方那个大高个睡沙发简直是酷刑,鬼使神差的,他居然还邀请对方睡了同一张床,就是kingsize他都不会心率正常吧,他自我厌弃,这么窄小的床上睡着两个人让他简直清醒到连对方平稳的呼吸声都一清二楚.  
线上好像就可以直白的下流无耻,当下这境况,他却说不出一句邀约的话.  
你对得起李玟赫的良苦用心吗.  
申浩锡哀叹出声,全然的懊恼极了.  
......所以哥是没睡着吗?  
结果床铺另一边,传来蔡亨源低低的,征询似的问话.  
他简直磕磕绊绊着立时回应了,没,没,是打扰的你睡不着吗?  
怎么会有的事.哥的床很舒服.  
深夜一团漆黑,他只知道近在咫尺有他心心念念那人,看不到对方平日惹眼又乖顺的面孔,好像单那声音连同原本如常的字句都变得性感又旖旎,他脸埋在被子下热的发烫,嘴里却只会机械的应和他,那,那就好.  
哥也没睡着,要聊聊天吗.  
他觉出床铺另一侧传来翻身的响动,大概对方现在侧着身子面对着他,让他陷在柔软床铺里的身子完全僵住了.  
当然,当然没问题!他几乎是嚷出口的.  
听到对方立时笑出声,他有点难堪极了,但对方紧接着话音度过来,好像在他耳边倏然炸开似的.  
那哥是非要缩在被子里不看着我说话吗?  
......哪里看得到!  
他猛地掀开被子下意识的要驳斥回去,手机屏幕微弱的光亮径直铺满他视线,连同蔡亨源自己的,专注的凝视着他的,在暗处都无比漂亮温柔的眼睛.  
几乎须臾距离.  
你......你怎么这么幼稚......他看得怔忡,完全不知道自己讲了什么.  
他也不必知道,蔡亨源倾了倾身子,毫无预兆的吻上了他的嘴唇.  
申浩锡.  
迅即拉开距离时他听到蔡亨源讲,那声音,那字句,通通好像陌生又熟稔,却全然的死死攒住他心口,彻底攻陷他.  
成为你的男友.我可以吗?  
循着那片手机屏幕的些微亮光,他满面通红却准确的回吻了回去.  
他想,大概再没有什么比这是更直截的应许了吧.

 

 

>>>7  
完美的一晚,完美的清晨时光,完美的突然大不相同的人生轨迹.  
清早送走去楼下那钥匙的蔡亨源,申浩锡拿着手机给李玟赫发简讯的手简直颤抖,认识那小子这么久头一次这么满腹身心感激他,他觉着不向最大的功臣知会一声那也简直太不像话了.  
祝贺哥成功把到模特男友吧.  
打出这句话等待回复的时候他开心的上下翻动着聊天记录,直到不经意间看到吟游诗人的名字时才完全顿住了,从那一次后他们没有再联系过哪怕一次,至少对方祝福了他也该通知一声吧,申浩锡沉吟着这么想,以后划清界限也是必要的,又暗暗补上这个,对方很性感,真的性感透顶,但他是有蔡亨源当男友的人了,这是个原则问题.  
以及见识过蔡亨源的性感面,真的没有比对方减损一分半毫,一想起昨晚,他简直立时面红耳赤起来.  
他们头一次的性爱便如此契合,好像天生该如此似的,这种无止尽的下流念想在他脑袋里盘亘着挥之不去,而他也完全厚颜无耻的对此毫不掩饰的得意洋洋.  
他欢愉极了,连同给对方打字都满面止不住的直截笑意.

  
_元虎:我昨天和他待了一整晚._  
_元虎:现在他是我的男友了._

  
隔了很久那人才回复过来,而他甚至当间接了蔡亨源一个知会他现在已经拿到回了家,并且邀约他一会儿出去约会的电话,他连读了那行字几遍,对方字句下隐匿的意图与态度简直让他摸不到头脑了.

  
_吟游诗人:那真的祝贺你._  
_吟游诗人:在我们结束这个前可以见见你吗?_  
_元虎:我们一开始就说好不见面吧,互相不介入对方的现实生活._

  
下意识的,申浩锡直接回拒掉了.

  
_吟游诗人:我也觉得这是很唐突的请求._  
_吟游诗人:但是,我现在已经到你门口了._

  
看到这字句时他完全镇住了,抓着手机冲到了公寓门口,猛地拉开门.  
站在门口的是蔡亨源.  
......亨源,你这,这么快,你稍微等等我!  
明明坦坦荡荡他却径自生起一两分心虚,总想在对方面前留下最完满模样,他偷偷将抓着手机的手背到了身后.  
蔡亨源看着这样的他,把他拉进怀里,笑的惯常打眼又动人.  
好像可以全无道理的,任何时候蛊惑到他.  
永远都会等你.  
他听到蔡亨源这么称谓了他.  
元虎哥.

FIN.


End file.
